


Gusts of Tender Greeting

by crimsontheory



Series: Spring Through the Years [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: LadybugThe day Louis proposes.





	Gusts of Tender Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this drabble goes to my girlfriend because this was all her idea, I just wrote it. And from this, I came up with the first part and the third part, so a huge thanks to her. <3

A breeze blew by and tousled Harry’s hair. His legs were aching from walking around the festival with Louis and he was glad to finally be sitting down. 

Along with the breeze came a ladybug that landed on Harry’s forearm. “Lou look, she landed on me! I’m going to be lucky for the rest of the day!”

Instead of replying, Louis removed something from his pocket and Harry gasped when he realized what it was.

“I’m going to be lucky for the rest of my life if you say yes,” Louis said, opening the ring box. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ireallysawanangel on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
